Sim, Idiota
by marypotts
Summary: Oneshot.SasuSaku - Uchiha Sasuke nunca imaginou que pediria um conselho a Uzumaki Naruto. E ainda por cima , que daria certo.


**Disclaimer: Naruto tem não sou a mulher do Kishimoto [?], então nada me pertence, mas o Sasuke já é outra história.....**

Sim, Idiota

O Uchiha parou na frente do _Ichikaru Ramen_ , imaginando que o amigo estaria lá, com certeza, afinal já era hora de almoço...

-"Sasuke eii, entra aí, vamos comer um lámem, você paga HEHEHEHEH"

-"Naruto, preciso falar com você..."

-"Sério? Então, senta aí e me conta qual o problema, Uzumaki Naruto resolve tuuuudo" Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e suspeitou que Naruto estivesse bêbado, mas na verdade ele estava embriagado era com o tempero do lámem de porco......

-"É... a Sakura." A menção do nome da amiga Naruto se levantou bruscamente da cadeira...

-"Você brigou com a Sakura-chan Teme!!! Se vo...."

-"Não é isso, senta aí e não faz escândalo " O Uchiha interrompeu enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado.

-"Então o que..?" Naruto perguntou enquanto se sentava outra vez.

-"Queria um... conselho..."

-"Como é... um conselho? Meu? Você deve estar desesperado, ela te largou?" Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal fazendo Naruto calar a boca.

-"Eu...quero casar com ela..." Naruto arregalou os olhos e depois de alguns segundos sorriu e continuou a comer o seu precioso lámen....."Contanto que não a decepcione.... Mas precisa de mim... pra quê?"

-" Você sabe mais coisas sobre ela do que eu.... Eu não sei como... Dizer isso pra ela..."

-"Como? Sasuke você..." Naruto se preparava para soltar uma gargalhada quando Sasuke continuou:

- "Não zombe, eu estou falando sério... se rir eu arranco sua cabeça com um Chidori." Naruto engoliu seco - "Eu tenho... receio de que ela recuse... não sei o que fazer..." Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, perdido em pensamentos profundos.

- "Cai na real Sasuke,que garota recusaria se casar com você? Até eu, se fosse uma garota, eu casaria com você ...ehhh....bem.....quer dizer, mesmo você sendo um idiota, é....bem ... "

- "Naruto, seus comentários adicionais não estão ajudando...".

- "O que importa é que a Sakura não vai recusar, tenho certeza."

-"Como pode ter certeza?"

- "Ora, vocês namoram não é? Por que ela recusaria...?"Girou os olhos diante de tamanha obviedade.

- "Sakura me deu uma segunda chance. Só isso, não sei se....."

- "Olha aqui, ela não vai recusar depois de tudo que fizemos para trazer você de volta tá? Relaxa..." Disse o loiro com um pedaço de lámem caindo da boca...

- "Ela está diferente."O Uzumaki parou de comer o lámen e olhou para o amigo do seu lado," Sasuke, olha, eu, melhor que qualquer um, sei que ela te ama. Você não estava aqui e não viu como ela me implorou pra trazer você de volta aquele dia e.... Acontece que a Sakura cresceu e não quer se decepcionar de novo, só isso"

Sasuke pareceu relembrar o passado e mantinha uma expressão cansada no rosto. Naruto percebendo que, ao mencionar a saída da vila trazia lembranças, resolveu mudar o rumo do assunto.

- "Então... como você vai pedir ela em casamento?".

- "Não sei"

- "Seja direto, sente do lado dela, faça uma cara sexy, e pergunte assim: do nada. Foi como eu pedi a Hinata em namoro." Disse, se vangloriando.

- "Você pediu a Hinata em namoro?".

- "Ontem, à tarde." Naruto sorria realizado - "E deu certo, _dattebayo_, sabe, eu fiz assim com a Hinata porque se enrolasse demais ela podia desmaiar..."

- "E ela não desmaiou?"

- "Bom, ela desmaiou, mas depois que ela acordou ,disse que sim! " Sasuke sorriu ,e apesar de não ter dito nada, Naruto sabia que ele tinha ficado feliz.

- "Mas falamos disso depois. A questão é que eu tive uma idéia pra você pedir a Sakura em casamento, e num estilo bem 'Sasuke' " Naruto tinha um sorriso muito diabólico (no bom sentido) no rosto e logo começou a falar. Sasuke apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e arqueou a sobrancelha escutando atentamente o amigo, porém achando que pedir ajuda para o Naruto não tinha sido muito proveitoso. Ele tinha uma imaginação _muito_ fértil.

- - -

Oito horas da noite, o vento bagunçando os cabelos róseos da kunoichi que chegava em casa. Logo que abriu a porta, jogou os sapatos longe, dirigiu-se prontamente para a cozinha, pegou um copo de água na geladeira e quando se virou para sentar-se na mesa, deu de cara com um tomate. "O que um tomate está fazendo fora da geladeira? Ai, minha mãe não tem jeito." Pegou o fruto que tinha sua cor favorita e percebeu algo escrito, girou lentamente e pode ler a frase "_Casa Comigo?" _Ficou lá parada em estado de choque, tentou por as ideias em ordem, mas, antes que pudesse entender qualquer coisa, sentiu a presença de outro Chakra na sala. Virou-se para ver o moreno encostado na parede. Silêncio.

-"Sa-suke-kun?" Balbuciou andando na direção dele. Sasuke permaneceu calado, pegou o tomate da mão dela olhando para as palavras que escrevera mais cedo e depois fitando os olhos esmeralda. Ele não precisou dizer uma palavra, Sakura sorriu um sorriso que ele nunca tinha contemplado desde que voltara a Konoha. Sakura percebia a curiosidade no olhar de Sasuke.

"_Então eu deixei o Uchiha nervoso, né?"_ Ela pensou enquanto se aproximava pegando o tomate que ainda estava nas mãos dele, se virou, ficando assim de costas e o confundindo ainda mais. Deu alguns passos, pegou uma caneta que estava em cima da mesa e escreveu algo também. Muito séria, entregou a fruta para Sasuke. Ele fechou os olhos um segundo, olhou para o tomate e antes que pudesse entender o que estava escrito, sentiu ela o envolvendo em um caloroso abraço. Abraçou-a carinhosamente e então pode ler, _"Sim. Idiota". _ Quando se separaram ela disse:

-"Esperei por isso a minha vida toda... é claro que eu aceito, a propósito foi bem... original da sua parte Sasuke, eu não esperava isso.".

-"Na verdade, eu tive ajuda sabe? Quanto a entrar na sua casa sem você saber, o que dizer e como dizer, sendo direto, mas a parte do Tomate foi minha idéia" Sasuke sorriu vitorioso.

- "Sério? Mas você pediu ajuda? Não acredito. Só pode ter sido do... do Naruto?" O olhar de dúvida da Haruno resultou num sorriso do Uchiha que ela infelizmente não pode apreciar, pois olhava para o teto tentando imaginar a cena dos dois conversando sobre pedidos de casamento. Mas Sasuke não queria mais falar sobre quem tinha ideias brilhantes ou não, ele só jogou o tomate que ainda estava em suas mãos para trás e a puxou bruscamente para logo em seguida beijar longamente os lábios de cereja.

"_Obrigada, Naruto...."_

- - -

**N/A: Ahn não é nada de mais, só uma idéia boba que eu tive, sou péssima pra encaixar as idéias bobas numa long , então como não sei enrolar pra chegar numa cena,e muito menos escrever ela direito, vai one-shot mesmo. Obrigada pela pequena betagem você-sabe-quem. (em cada fic eu escrevo uma coisa diferente mas é a mesma de sempre u-ú)  
**

**OBS:'ideias' não tem mais acento *Uhuuu* /estou sendo ironica nesse a reforma.**

**Enfim, ridícula ou não, uma review não mata ninguém.....**

**Xoxo ;***


End file.
